


Flowers Bloom, Wind Blows

by MercenaryKay



Series: The Dancing Rose [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Original Fifth Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercenaryKay/pseuds/MercenaryKay
Summary: A day in the life of Dorothea and her lovely wife.





	Flowers Bloom, Wind Blows

The bright sun shined through the window. It was a quiet day in spring, only the sounds of birds and the breeze could be heard. I sat up in bed stretching as I looked out the window. I saw flowers in bloom, green grass blowing in the gentle wind. It was peaceful. I turned to my side and smiled gently. "I suppose she is up early again." I removed my blankets and turned placing my feet on the ground and yawning. "I don't know how she does it." I rose from my bed and looked in the mirror. "Urgh." I gave a disappointed look to myself. "I should cut my hair so it's shorter." I reluctantly sat in front of my mirror and began to comb my messy hair.

There was a small knock on the door before it slowly creeped open. "Knock knock, sleepyhead, are you still sleeping?" Dorothea slowly entered the room as I was doing my hair. "Good morning, Darling." She would walk over to me and look in the mirror,smiling. "You wake up and still look as cute as ever, you know that?" She placed her arms over my shoulders and gave me a hug. "When your done getting getting dressed, come out to eat, Kay?" She placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I will sweetie, don't worry." I smiled as I placed my hand on top of hers, resting my head for a moment on them before raising it and looking into the mirror. "Should I cut my hair? I feel like it's a mess." I continued to comb my tangled hair as my wife stood behind me.

"Cut it?" Dorothea puffed her cheeks placing her hands on her hips, debating. "I think you look beautiful as you are, but with shorter hair, you could increase your cuteness." She picked up a brush and aided me in brushing my hair. "I've always loved your hair, to see less of it would make me a bit sad. But it is getting pretty long, how short would you cut it?" She continued brushing my hair.

"I'm not really sure. I was thinking maybe shoulder length, but if you really like it, I don't mind keeping it long." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "How is it that you wake up so beautiful and ready for the day?" I leaned my head back to stare at my wife.

"Oh umm, I'm not really sure." She laughed placing the brush down onto the table. "Maybe one day, if you wake up before me you can see." She placed her hands on my cheeks, leaning over and kissing my lips gently. "Let's go eat now, I'm getting hungry." She smiled and turned around exiting the room.

It had been five years I had left the monastery with Dorothea after only a year of us being there. They all seemed to understanding and happy for us. We weren't meant to be there and so we decided to go out and live out our lives in solitude. I could still remember the day Papa died, that night, sitting by the pond, we shared our first kiss. Since that day, I had tried my best to ensure her safety. We moved to a remote village within the empire, where we have spent our time caring for one another while aiding the villagers in any way we can.

I rose up opting to tie up my brushed hair. I made a simple ponytail, and left our room making my way to our kitchen. "What did you make, dear?" I said as I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I made some Vegetable stir-fry, with peach sorbet for dessert. I hope you like it." Dorothea grabbed a plate filled with the stir-fry and placed it in front of me, with a cup of Peach sorbet. "I've been preparing it all morning, thankfully you're such a sleepyhead." She giggled before grabbing and placing another plate of food on the table across from me. "Do you mind if I join you, miss sleepy?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I feel like I'm too messy, but if you think this sleepyhead deserves the company of goddess, please join me." I smiled as I picked up my spoon, scooping up some of the food served to me and taking a bite.

"Oh please, you flatter me too much, darling." Dorothea sat down and began to eat.

"This tastes really good! What did you put in this?" I said as I took another bite.

"Oh, it wasn't anything much really. I went down to the market to get the ingredients, they're as nice as ever. But I got some dried tomatoes, cabbage, chickpeas, and eggs, I started cooking as soon as I got home. For the sorbet, I'm not really good at making desserts so I spent a little extra and bought them from a merchant." Dorothea took another bite of her food.

"How long was I sleeping for?" I said shocked at all the things my wife did before I even woke up.

She laughed. "You were asleep for as long as you were asleep, silly." She took a bite of her food and stared outside the window.

"You know what I meant." I said pouting. "What are you looking at, Hun?" I asked seeing my wife stare outside.

"Do you ever think..about everyone else? It's been so long, I wonder how they're doing." Dorothea sighed as she filled her mouth with another spoonful of food.

"Sometimes I do think about them, but I'm sure they're fine. It's only been five years..." I looked out the window and saw roses blowing in the wind. "The roses are dancing out there." I pointed with a soft smile.

"The roses dance in the wind, just like we shared our first dance 5 years ago. All the men lined up at the ball, begging me to dance, but it was you who took my hand." Dorothea turned to me smiled brightly.

I blushed embarrassed. "Well, I didn't like you being so crowded, I had to save my princess."

We both finished our food, as we laughed and reminisced about our time back in the Monastery. When the food was gone and the dishes were cleaned we stood by one another looking out the window. The sounds of birds and the gentle breeze was all that could be heard.

"Thank you for everything, sweetie." I said as I laid my head on my wife's shoulder, holding her hand in my own.

"You don't have to thank me at all, Darling. If anything I should be thanking you for giving me a life that I dreamed of. To be by your side is all I could ever want." She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Marrying you was the greatest thing to ever happen to me, I am so glad to call you my wife."

I blushed heavily. Even after all these years, to call such a beautiful woman my wife, seemed like fantasy. "I love you, sweetheart. Without you I don't think I could go on, you've changed me and showed me this world isn't as cruel as I thought. Ever since I lost Papa, you have been here. I want to stay by your side forever." The roses danced in the wind, life was peaceful and all I could ever wish for. I looked to my wife and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Forever and ever, let's be together."

Dorothea nodded. "Forever and ever we will be together. I promise." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight, singing a gentle song as we danced with the roses.


End file.
